tfsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Raditz!... Wait...
"The Return of Raditz!... Wait..." is the first and debut episode of TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged.It was released on May 8, 2008 and was the only episode which was not found on their Youtube Channel, due to copyright infringement by Toei Animation. However, it got unblocked 5 years later, on May 7th, 2013. The disclaimer is read by the Narrator, which is either LittleKuriboh or KaiserNeko. 'Summary' The episode starts off peacefully. It shows the nice landscape, birds making noises,deers and flamingos.The silence is then interrupted by something crashing on the ground.The local farmer is then scared and is upset that his marihuana patch got destroyed, or as he refers to as his cabbage patch.The farmer then drives to the accident, and does what every American would do in this situation, Grabbing a gun! The Mysterious Pod opens and a humanoid alien emerges from the pod. The farmer thinks it's Sonic The Hedgehog, but then realises it's an alien.The alien is then disappointed when he sees that the planet is not destroyed and that Kakarot messed it up.The farmer then fires at Raditz, only for his bullet to be caught and flicked back at him, in which it results killing him.Then Raditz realises why his father won't allow him to keep Appule. After the opening, we cut to Piccolo, who seems to like the wastelands, because there will be some awesome training.But then he is lonely and decides to check his Myspace, only to find out he has no new comments or friend requests.But atleast he still has Tom. He then gets interrupted by the alien,''who mistakenly thought he was "Kakarot", which leads to Piccolo pointing out his green skin, his pointy ears and a turban and sarcastically stating that he looks like so many people.The alien doesn't seem to appreciate Piccolo's sarcasm and he decides to use his signature attack:'"Double Sun..", but is soon interrupted by another voice actor (This move was originally called '''Double Sunday). The other voice actor for Raditz, Vegeta3986 argued/fought with Lanipator, the "second" voice actor of Raditz on the microphone about the name for the attack. Lanipator gives up and states that he is going to practise his Vegeta.The scene then gets playbacked and the new voice actor, does it correctly. Raditz sensing another and higher power level stops his attempt to destroy Piccolo. Then he leaves and Piccolo is left alone. Bulma then arrives at Kame House and Krillin then calls her "boobs", but he actually ment Bulma. Bulma finds this kind of awkward, but goes with it and asks how they're doing. Master Roshi then says he's drinking Orange juice.Then it changed to Apple Juice.lt then changed to Beer.Krillin then asks why she isn't here with Yamcha. Bulma thinks he's cheating on here, but she's not sure about it. Goku arrives shortly after, and they all confuse Goku's son, Gohan, to be some kid he ran off with in the wood until Goku explains that Gohan is his son, which they can't believe.Krillin asks when Gohan is going to train, but Goku tells him that Chi-Chi wants Gohan to be a "responisble and productive member of society" ''or ''"lame" as Goku puts it. Bulma asks about the dragon ball on Gohan's hat, questioning whether it would make him a target for potential foes. Just as Goku was stating that he can fight anyone, he senses another power level, which is bigger then "Krillin's losing streak".Krillin says that they're the reason he goes to therapy. The huge power is revealed to be alien,who arrives and explains to Goku that he is actually part of an alien race called the Saiyans and that they are brothers. Krillin presumes that, as he is Goku's brother, the alien will be involved in a lot of future events, but is slapping him with his tail through a wall for his troubles. This succesfully triggers the Krillin Owned Count. Discovering that his brother's name is Raditz, Goku asks him if he is here for the dragonballs. He then proceeds to explain that there are seven dragonballs, and they can grant wishes, such as immortality. Overhearing this through their scouters, Nappa and Vegeta decide to head to Earth in order to get their wish. Raditz is actually for Goku himself. Goku then asks if they're going on a ball game or to catch a movie.Then Raditz explains his plan to kill everyone in the planet to sell it for profit to an alien overlord, who may or may not destroy our their planet.When Goku states that he actually likes it here, Raditz is displeased by this and knees Goku to the stomach. He then flies away with Gohan.When nobody stops him he is blaming it on Krillin. Afterwards Piccolo arrives to laugh at Goku's loss, but then is actually sorry for his loss. Goku offers that to friend Piccolo on Myspace if he will help him rescue Gohan. The episode ends with Piccolo and Goku heading towards Raditz. In an eyecatch: Master Roshi holds up more items that change, from a Nestle Crunch Bar, to a gummy bear, finishing with Nappa's head, which confuses Nappa himself. 'Cast' *'MasakoX' – Goku, Roshi *'Lanipator' – Piccolo, Radditz, Krillin, Vegeta *'Vegeta3986' – Radditz, Yamcha, Oolong, Gohan *'Hbi2k' – Farmer with Shotgun *'Megami33' – Bulma, Puar *'Takahata101' – Nappa *'KaiserNeko' – SpacePod 'Trivia' *When Raditz comments after blowing the farmer, So this is why dad said I couldn't Keep Appule,He refers to one of Freeza's soldiers, which he wanted to have as a pet. Bardock denied him Appule, fearing that Raditz would destroy him. *Master Roshi's act of changing Orange Juice into Apple Juice and then into Beer is repeated at the end when he changes a Nestle Crunch bar into a gummy bear and then into Nappa. This is probably a pun on censorship of alchoholic substances,as FUNimation made it appear that Roshi was holding water that episode by turning the beer blue, but did nothing to the froth of the beer. *When Goku says he has a son, M. Night Shyamalan appears and say's "What a Twist!". M. Night Shyamalan is a director famous for that quote and twists in his own movies. *In the anime, the dragonballs are revealed to Raditz when he dies. In here Goku himself reveals it to Raditz. *When Krillin says to Raditz that he would be involved in futute events due to the fact that he is Goku's Brother, Raditz gets angry and smacks Krillin through the Kame House due to the fact that he is mostly forgotten about later. *A reason for the temporary banning of the episode could be, because they didn't mention FUJI TV in the disclaimer, and thus resulting in a copyright issue, which caused the ban of the video. 'The Episode'